


A Pirate's Life For Dean

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean turned omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Collars, Come Inflation, Gags, Happy ending for Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pirate Castiel, Slave Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Pirate Captain Castiel needs to do something to bring his rebellious Alpha slave boy in line. Perhaps if he were to forcibly change him into an omega...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> ehe I rly liked dean turning omega XD prompt: dean was bought as a child to pirates, but since he presented as an alpha he’s been too lazy and doesn’t want to take orders anymore. captain castiel spontaneously decides to turn him (takes longer time) eh idk I just rly love your writing? tnx alpha

Castiel stood on the quarterdeck of his ship, watching as his crew went about their duties. They were a good crew, as far as pirates went, even most of his slaves were pretty well behaved. It helped that he treated them well, and that most of them were betas and omegas. They just couldn’t help following their Alpha Captain.

All except for one. Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the deck, looking for Dean. He finally looked up and spotted the boy sitting in the crow’s nest, doing absolutely nothing by the looks of it. Castiel let out a frustrated growl. Ever since the boy had presented as an Alpha he’d started to rebel, and the older he got, the worse his behavior became. He was only 18, Castiel knew he was going to have to do something soon.

“What’s wrong, boss?”

Castiel turned, frowning a little at his first mate, Benny. “Considering my options for the boy,” he said, gesturing up to where Dean was perched. “I think I should sell him before he gets any worse, we’ll be landing at a slave port soon. I hate to part with such a pretty face, but I can’t tolerate his behavior any longer.”

Benny chuckled. “He is pretty, it’s a shame he wasn’t born an omega. But I’m sure you can still fetch a good price for him, some people prefer Alphas, they require a much heavier hand but they’re good for hard labor.”

Castiel frowned, something in Benny’s words triggering an idea in his mind. “He would make a great omega,” he mumbled. His pretty face and beautiful body, but with the perfect submission of an omega. A claimed omega, perhaps…

“He’ll come down for supper soon,” Castiel said, starting to smile. “Once you can get your hands on him, I want him stripped, hogtied, and delivered to my bed. With my dinner, too.” He turned to grin at Benny. “It’s about time I took a mate, anyway, don’t you think?”

Benny’s eyes grew wide as he realized what Castiel was suggesting. “You got it, boss!”

* * *

Dean hummed to himself as he easily swung down the ropes and landed on the deck, with all the ease of a young man who had spent more then half his life on this very ship. He knew he didn’t have it that bad, for a slave. Castiel was a fair Master and Captain. Dean knew he’d been seriously pushing it lately, he just couldn’t help it. Several of the older Alphas had tried to warn him not to let his instincts get the better of his behavior, and he’d really tried, it had just gotten harder to take orders from another Alpha ever since he had presented.

“Boy.”

Dean turned around, raising a cocky eyebrow when he saw it was Benny. The man was far too nice and had a bad habit of letting Dean get away with anything. “Yeah?”

“The Captain wants to see you in his quarters,” Benny said, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder and firmly pushing him in that direction.

“Oh does he?” Dean snipped, glaring at the rough handling. Suddenly there were several other Alpha crew men following behind them, and Dean realized he was being corralled. “What the hell is going on?”

Benny led Dean to the doors to Castiel’s quarters. “Strip, boy,” he ordered.

Dean frowned. “What?”

“You heard me,” Benny grumbled. “Either strip, or we do it for you.”

The other Alphas pushed in a little, closing ranks around Dean so he couldn’t escape. Not that there was anywhere to go on a ship in the middle of open water.

Dean glared at Benny, confused and embarrassed, but finally did as he was told. He pulled off his clothes and dropped them on the deck, until he was completely nude. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring. “Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?”

“The Captain will tell you, when it pleases him,” Benny said. He stepped back and gestured for the other Alphas. “Rope him.”

Dean yelped as the other men all grabbed him at once, unceremoniously flipping him on his stomach on the deck. He tried to fight, but they easily over powered him and made quick work of binding him. They first tied his arms together, then lashed his ankles to his  wrists as well, leaving him trussed up and completely vulnerable.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean yelled, yanking and pulling at the ropes.

They ignored him, picking him up and carrying him into the Captains quarters, where he was dropped face first on Castiel’s bed. Dean grunted and squirmed, trying to look around and see what was happening.

Dean had never been in the Captains quarters before. They were really quite nice, the bed he was sprawled on was the most comfortable he’d ever known. He noticed the Captain sitting at his dining table on the other side of the room, where a meal was being served. The man was eating, ignoring Dean.

“You finally crack and decide to beat me?” Dean asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.

Castiel said nothing, just continued his meal in silence. No matter how many snarky comments Dean made, he couldn’t get the man to pay him any attention.

Finally Castiel stood, and he picked up a grape from the platter of fruit in the middle of the table and crossed the room to Dean. He reached out and held it out to Dean’s lips, but the young Alpha just glared up at Castiel.

Castiel chuckled and popped the grape in his mouth. “I didn’t expect you would take it,” he said, moving around the bed to the small table next to it. “Maybe next time.” He opened a drawer and pulled out a vile of oil, capped with a cork. “We have other things to do.”

He walked around behind Dean, pulling the cork out with a soft pop. Dean strained to watch the other Alpha over his shoulder, and he gasped when Castiel started to lightly pour oil between the round cheeks of his ass.

“What are you doing?” Dean demanded , squirming and pulling at the ropes again. “I thought you were just going to beat me!”

“I have no interest in beating you, there are better ways to gain your obedience,” Castiel said, smiling softly as he ran his thumb up and down the crack of Dean’s ass, gathering oil and then gently circling the tight pucker of Dean’s hole. “Other ways to make you submit.”

Dean gasped in shock as Castiel’s thumb pushed into his tight, virgin ass. “What are you doing?” He squeaked, squirming on the bed. “I’m an Alpha, you can’t!”

“Oh I can,” Castiel said with a chuckle, pushing his thumb in deeper. “And you won’t be an Alpha very much longer.”

Dean continued to squirm as Castiel’s thumb pressed in as far as it could go. “What the hell does that mean?” He demanded. He felt a little bit of relief when Castiel pulled back out, then whimpered as two fingers were pushed back in in it’s place.

“Enough talking,” Castiel said. He gestured for one of the Alphas, who Dean hadn’t even realized was still in the room, and suddenly several lengths of rope were pushed into Dean’s mouth and tied behind his head, very effectively gagging him. He could only groan into the gag as Castiel pressed a third finger inside him, stretching him even further.

“You may leave us,” Castiel said, dismissing the other Alpha. When they were alone, he pulled his fingers free of Dean, wiping the oil on Dean’s ass before he started to undress himself. Once he was completely naked, he climbed onto the bed behind Dean and spread his legs open, so he could see the soon-to-be-omega’s tight little hole.

“Time to see how you take your first knot.”

Dean’s eyes bulged wide and he tried to shout but it was muffled by the gag. He shook his head and tried to thrash, but Castiel easily held him with a strong hand on his bound wrists. He whimpered as he felt the Captain’s thick cock press against his slick entrance and then suddenly it was pressing into him, making Dean howl into his gag as he was steadily filled. It hurt, but somehow nowhere near as much as Dean expected.

“That’s it, good boy,” Castiel praised, starting to gently thrust, giving Dean time to adjust. “You’re going to learn to take cock like any good little omega should.”

Dean shook his head and whined, wanting to deny it, he wasn’t an omega, he was an Alpha! But there was nothing he could do but lay there and take it as Castiel started to fuck him faster, each thrust coming harder than the last. Dean was shocked as the pain started to give way to pleasure, and he couldn’t help but cry out as the Captain continued to drive into him.

“You like that, don’t you, boy?” Castiel said, voice teasing and thick with lust. “Gonna knot that pretty ass of yours, breed you up like a good little omega.” His hips slapped against Dean’s ass as his thrusts came faster and faster.

Dean cried out into the gag as he felt the Alpha’s knot start to swell and fill him, and he was horrified to feel his cock grow hard in response to it. When Castiel finally slammed into him and came with a long groan, the knot was so big Dean thought it would split him open, and yet he found he was panting from the pleasure of it, desperately wishing it had made him come.

But it hadn’t, and Dean could only whimper and squirm as he took the Captain’s knot, and he groaned as he slowly came down from the pleasure, humiliated by how much he’d enjoyed that. He winced as he felt the knot spasm and continue to pump him full of the other Alpha’s seed.

“Yes, your change is definitely going to take,” Castiel said. He reached up and untied Dean’s legs, but left his arms tied behind his back. This let him better maneuver Dean onto his side so that they could wait out his knot. He pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “I can’t wait to claim you. As soon as your shift is complete.”

Dean whimpered and moaned, finally understanding exactly what he meant. He wanted to object, beg him not to, but the gag still held back his words. He could only lay there as Castiel wrapped strong arms around him, cuddling him as if he were already his mate. He gasped into the rope gag as Castiel started to nip and suck at his neck, marking him up in anticipation of the real claiming bite.

Dean wasn’t sure exactly how long Castiel’s knot lasted, but eventually it faded and the Captain slipped free. Only to leave Dean watching in shock as Castiel pulled a large glass plug from his bedside table and he cried out into the gag as the Alpha pushed it firmly into his abused hole. It filled him almost as well as Castiel’s knot had.

“Can’t let any of my seed escape you, not until your shift is complete,” Castiel said with an easy smile. He then reached under the bed and pulled out a heavy leather collar attached to a length of chain, and he buckled it around Dean’s neck. “That will do, until you’re mated and have no choice but to obey me.” He then climbed back into bed and pulled the blankets up over them both.

Dean lay on his chest on the bed, squirming a little as he got used to the feeling of the plug in his ass. With his legs free he was at least more comfortable than he had been when he was hogtied, and he couldn’t help but start to drift off towards sleep. Unbeknownst to him, his body was already putting resources towards his biological shift.

Dean didn’t even remember falling asleep when he was suddenly woken by the plug being tugged from his hole. He whimpered as Castiel manhandled him, pulling him up on his knees so that his ass was spread and on display, his face still pressed to the soft bed. He gasped into the gag as more oil was drizzled into his gaping hole, and then Castiel’s hard cock was thrusting inside him again. Dean cried out as the Alpha slammed into him hard, this time using all the rough force of a claiming fuck. And even still, intense pleasure mixed with the pain, and Dean could only moan into the rope gag as Castiel took him.

Soon Castiel was knotted inside him again, and again Dean was left hard and unfulfilled. He whimpered softly as the other Alpha bred him full of seed again, before finally slipping free and plugging him.

This was how the rest of the day passed, and Dean started to slip into a haze from it, losing track of why he was supposed to be objecting. When Castiel finally removed the gag later that evening, he didn’t even try to speak, he was far too exhausted.

“Let’s try this again,” Castiel said, bringing over a platter of food. He held up a bite of chicken to Dean’s lips, and the younger man accepted it, far too tired and hungry to argue with the demeaning act of being hand fed. “Good boy,” Castiel praised softly, and continued to feed him. “Good omega.”

Dean did his best to deny the hint of pleasure he was feeling at being fed in such a manner.

After Dean had eaten, Castiel brought out a warm, wet rag, cleaning him up from the day’s activities. He then helped him out of bed and onto his rather wobbly feet, showing him that the length of chain was long enough to reach the nearby chamber pot.

And this was when Dean realized he wasn’t going anywhere, any time soon. He really was a bed slave.

Castiel kissed Dean gently on the lips as he put him back in bed, pulling the blankets up over them both. “Get some sleep, omega, you need it,” he said.

When Castiel woke up in the middle of the night to knot Dean again, he didn’t even try to object, just moaned as the Alpha pulled out the plug and slammed into him again.

Days passed like this. Weeks? Dean wasn’t sure. It seemed like all he knew was sex, he’d wake to Castiel pulling out the plug and thrusting his cock in it’s place, then fall asleep still tied to the Alpha’s knot. He wouldn’t even wake when the Alpha plugged him. Castiel would wake him for meals, then fuck him again.

Dean wasn’t aware enough to know it, but Castiel would leave him to go about his duties as needed, but he always soon returned to his bed as quickly as he could. Benny was doing just fine looking after the ship and it’s crew while their Captain worked on Dean.

Dean’s mind was getting so fuzzy, that he was having a hard time remembering why he wasn’t supposed to like being in Castiel’s bed. The Alpha really was quite kind and sweet, and it felt so good when he fucked him. Even if he still hadn’t been able to come.

When Castiel once again pulled the plug free and tugged Dean’s ass up, he only moaned and spread his legs as the Alpha’s hard cock slammed inside. “Gonna breed you up, little omega,” Castiel promised with a groan as his knot started to swell, yet again. “Pretty soon that little belly of yours will be swollen with pups.”

Dean whimpered as Castiel’s hips slapped against his ass with each thrust. His belly was already bloated with the Alpha’s seed, making him look like he’d already been bred. He couldn’t remember why that wasn’t supposed to be possible. Of course the Alpha was going to breed him, he was an omega.

Right?

And that was when it happened. Something shifted in his mind, and deep inside his body, and the next thing he knew me was coming hard, a long howl of pleasure escaping him as his whole body shook with the force of it. He moaned and cried as it seemed to go on forever, until he finally crashed back down and slumped heavily into the bed.

“That’s it!” Castiel gasped, groaning as his own orgasm hit him and he slammed his knot into place. He collapsed on Dean’s back, pressing his face to the boy’s neck and breathing in his delicious new scent. “You’ve finally shifted, you’re an omega.” He grinned, thrilled it had worked, and he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Dean’s neck.

Not wanting to wait another moment, Castiel bit hard on the back of Dean’s neck, finally claiming his new mate.

Dean gasped, feeling another flash of pleasure as his Alpha claimed him. And with that his shift was complete, and he relaxed into waiting out his Alpha’s knot, feeling completely content.

With a smile Castiel gently removed the ropes and the chain, knowing Dean didn’t need them anymore. He left the heavy collar, he simply enjoyed the way it looked on Dean’s neck.

* * *

There was a soft smile on Dean’s face as he slowly woke, and he stretched luxuriously in his Alpha’s huge, comfortable bed. Dean spent most of his life in this bed, and he couldn’t remember why he’d ever wanted it any other way. It was so warm and comfortable, and his Alpha gave him such wonderful pleasure.

Dean’s hands pushed down under the blankets, running over the large swell of his belly, smiling when his two pups kicked eagerly. They were 6 months along, and Dean couldn’t wait to meet them.

Dean was completely nude under the blankets, other than his collar, of course. His body was slim and petite, delicate in the way an omega should be, his previous muscular build was long gone. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he used to wear clothes, but he couldn’t remember why.

The doors to the Captain’s quarters opened and Castiel stepped inside, closing the doors behind him. “How’s my good little omega?” he asked, smiling fondly at Dean.

“Alpha,” Dean greeted with a happy smile, his little cock twitching with interest at the sight of his mate. He kicked the blankets off and eagerly rolled over and pushed his ass up to present himself to Castiel, spreading his legs and offering himself. He could already feel a little eager slick escaping his plugged hole. “Please, Alpha!” He begged. “Please use me!”

Castiel grinned and started to tug off his clothes. He loved his perfect little mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
